The Couch
by Vietta
Summary: Rufus is sick of going to meetings! He's quite content to stay on the couch!...Or is he? Gift fic for Geovanni Eklipz!


Rufus was sick to death of meetings. He had had at least five meetings every day for the past month and if Tseng made him sit through another one then he was going to be feeling the rather unpleasant side effects of an itchy trigger finger. All Rufus wanted to do today was sit in his office and make someone else go to the meetings for him while he relaxed, sipped mineral water, yelled at his secretary a little bit, and waited for the day to be over. Instead; Tseng had dragged him through three hours of torturously boring meetings. If he had to listen to Reeve say one more word about funding one of his stupid projects he was going to fire the man. Hell, he might just save himself the trouble of paperwork and fire himself.

When Reeve finally shut up about funding and the meeting adjourned, Rufus fled the room as fast as he could with Tseng following dutifully behind him. His feet led him straight to his office where he quickly tossed his jacket to the side and threw himself face down on the small couch where he slept when Tseng forced him to stay overnight. Rufus could practically hear Tseng looking at him with disapproval and he could tell by the man's even breathing that he wasn't exactly pleased with Rufus' choice of seating arrangements. His voice was muffled as he talked into the couch cushions. "What Tseng?"

Tseng snorted softly and picked Rufus' jacket up off the floor, folding it neatly and setting it where Rufus could grab it when he needed it. "You have another meeting in an hour and we need to go over the itinerary for tomorrow's trip to Junon."

Rufus groaned and buried his face in the couch. "No more godsdamned meetings!"

Tseng sighed heavily and began sorting out the papers scattered across Rufus' desk. "You have to be present."

"Like hell I do!" Rufus sat up and glared at Tseng, who easily ignored the look. "I'm not going and that's final!" He crossed his arms over his chest and continued his glare.

Tseng looked up from the papers with one eyebrow raised and appraised the heated look on the young vice-president's face. There were often times where Tseng forgot that Rufus was still little more than a child, even though he was at least twenty-one, but it was moments like this one that brought reality back in order. He sighed and shook his head, "What do you propose then? Leave your seat empty so your father can get after you later?"

"He can get after me all he wants." Rufus frowned and planted himself even more firmly in his seat. "I don't care, I'm not going. You can go for me and tell me what happened later."

Tseng grimaced, he was sick of the near constant meetings as well. He hadn't seen his Turks in at least a week. "Who will be in charge of your protection if I leave?"

"Send Reno or Rude in, they can protect me just as good as you can." Rufus didn't mean to sound like a petulant and ungrateful child, he really didn't, but if he had to sit through one more meeting he was fairly sure he would shoot anything that breathed.

"Reno and Rude are doing security work in Junon in preparation for your arrival." Tseng watched Rufus' face fall and sighed heavily. He took out his phone and made a quick call. "Cissnei, come to Rufus' office immediately." He clicked the phone shut and gathered up Rufus' papers.

Rufus stared in shock as Tseng walked toward the door with his files in hand, disbelief written clearly on his face. "Wait, you're actually going to do it?"

Tseng raised an eyebrow at Rufus, a good natured smile on his face. "Would you rather I force you to go as well?"

Rufus quickly shook his head as a small knock sounded on the door. Tseng smirked at him and opened it to let in a small brunette carrying an alarmingly large shuriken. He openly gaped at the girl, wondering why in the world Tseng had never mentioned the fact that there was a wonderfully attractive woman working for him whom he could have at his beck and call at any time. The girl smiled at him and Tseng and gave a small bow. "Cissnei, reporting for duty sir."

Tseng fought the urge to laugh at Rufus' facial expression and instead addressed Cissnei. "You are to guard Rufus until I return."

Cissnei nodded and gave Rufus a concerned look as he seemed to forget that he had the ability to breathe. "Understood sir."

Tseng gave Rufus a small smirk. "Stop drooling. If you're going to be a child molester don't do it on the damned couch. I don't want to clean up the mess."

Rufus and Cissnei blushed furiously as Tseng left the room to awkward silence, full of pride for what he had just managed to do. He was sure that he had just given the greatest cock-block since the time he had slapped posters in every bar in Midgar claiming that Reno had herpes. It served Rufus right for making him go to the meeting alone. There wasn't a living soul on earth who wanted to listen to Scarlet whimper and beg for funding as she tried to fondle every male in the room except an extremely put out Reeve.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: Another story for Geovanni Eklipz! We were talking the other day and somehow the sentence, "Rufus if you're going to be a child molester don't do it in the damn living room!" came up. Then I decided to write this. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
